the hooded frenzy
by lovereading9265
Summary: when the powerpuff girls are going to a new school 3 hooded people enter the same class they do! will the powerpuff girls be shocked to find out who they really are?
1. Chapter 1

**rated t for drug reference and guns**

It all started out as a normal day for the powerpuff girls, if everyday They had to fight the rowdyruffs then yes it was a normal day. every Time of every week they got a chance they fought. But every time it Was just the same outcome blossombrick butchbuttercup and bubblesboomer But that certain day from then on it changed. The powerpuff girls Always won with the occasional brick only beating blossom. It was almost Like they were trying to let them win (except for butch, he still fought With all his strength.) They didn't know why they did that but why would They pass up an opportunity to not get killed!?

The next day they had to go to school. Gladly it was a Friday. Bubbles Looked at the calendar "hey girls it Friday! One more day and we have No school for the next year!" the calendar read:

12 Friday: last day of school

13 June- 25 august: vacation!

Well bubbles, its only 2 months, I don't know why you say it's a year"Said blossom, she was still half-awake "it's just like any other holiday I don't know why you treat this one very special." "That's because those Other holidays have to do with snow and cold weather, never heard Of getting out of school for a heat storm? Just snow storms" bubbles Said back. Blossom had to agree with her sister about how she put it That way "anyway what time is it?" "6:30, where the heck is buttercup?" Said blossom. 5 Minutes later he went down ready to go to school "Um buttercup, usually your ready to go at 9:00" bubbles said "Bubbles she is always like that on a holiday" whispered blossom, it Was 6:36 so she didn't want to wait anymore for talking as school Started at 7:00 and it would take 30 minutes to get there by walking. "Come on guys if we fly we will get there at 6:50!" yelled blossom, She was already out the door when she said that, all her sisters ran And flew after her.

A few minutes later they got to their new school, they had to transfer Schools because they made different schools for different people. So down at Townsville high level 2 they didn't know anyone so they were Sure they were in for a surprise, the way the schools were was that The parents would choose the school for each person, the professor Always chose level 1 until they got to grade 10. Then the professor Let them go up a level because they gotten smarter. Once they got in The school and got used to the map they heard the bell. For the first Day everyone had a class together until they chose the classes. "Hello Classes to Townsville high level 2 "I'm , your science teacher For all classes, today you will be choosing your classes, since most Everyone got theirs done early, bubbles and buttercup please choose Your class" looks like almost everyone chose their classes "Wow something to do on the first day of school!" bubbles muttered to Herself "choose 10-2" whispered blossom, 3 people behind them heard Them. They were wearing hoods because they didn't want anyone to see Them until they got into a class. Smiles were put around their faces Except for one, one was looking at the people beside them. Bubbles and Buttercup took blossom's advice and chose 10-2 "hmmmm oh wait! I guess 3 people came here, tom rick and Roid come up please!" the three hooded People came up and wrote in their class choices and sat back down "ok Everyone to your classes go go go go!" said motioning his Arm to tell them to go out to their classes. At their class Tom rick and roid and came in, tom sat next to Mitch and blossom. Rick Next to buttercup and roid next to Mitch and bubbles. "Why don't you want Anyone to know who you are?" Bubbles asked roid "believe me, if you knew Who I was you would be scared beyond belief" roid replied "I guess you Mean you did stuff like smoke and do drugs right?" Mitch asked him "If that is scared beyond belief you will be terrified" roid told Mitch, Mitch had a look on his face that meant he didn't want to ask any more questions, and looked back at his work Roid, like tom and rick had voice modifiers so no one would know who They were. They went through class like normal. Sometimes Tom and roid throwing airplanes with notes when the teacher wasn't Looking. After school Roid Rick and Tom took guns and looked at the door Of the ruff household and picked the lock.

**(NOTE: how did you like it? would you like me to make more?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Tom Rick and roid picked the lock and got in the house Tom took offHis hood to reveal he was brick! "Well guys I guess we were able to Get them to believe we were different people. Right Boomer?" brick Said to roid. Roid took off his hood to reveal he was boomer and Rick took off his and revealed he was butch! "Yeah, I had bubbles Ask me why I would want to be hidden" Boomer told everyone around, Including mojo jojo "Well Boomer, did you tell her you were boomer?" Mojo jojo asked Boomer. He replied "no dad, I just told her that if You know who I was you would be scared beyond belief. Then I got someone Beside me. Mitch I think asked me if I meant I did drugs" "great Job Boomer!" Brick said high fiving his brother "We can't tell them That we are...well us" said butch. They all remembered that they Had their guns out, so they fired a couple of rounds "ahhh noooo!" Yelled mojo jojo. They then holstered their guns "thanks dad, if we Just came in here they would know what's up" said Boomer. Mojo jojo Just went back to making his weapons and the boys did what they normally Did. Boomer usually drew and flew around Townsville. Butch usually threw A ball at the wall as fast as he could. Brick just sat down with his IPod and listened to any songs he had on it. Boomer listened to the Ball bouncing every couple of seconds, after 2 minutes Boomer logged On his 2nd face book account "Roid" and found out he got 3 friend Requests. One from each of the powerpuff girls. Boomer accepted the 3 Of them and wrote a status "I went to my first school in Townsville!" After a couple of minutes of commenting and looking at stuff he put the computer away and looked at the clock. The clock read 3:30 PM Boomer yelled out to Butch and Brick "Hey guys! Let's go to the Store around the corner and eat something!" Brick replied "ok lets Go rob it with our hoods, but you can go by yourself" that wasn't what Boomer had in mind, he wanted to buy something with the 100$ he got From working at his job which he got fired from when he dropped his Hood. "Ok I will bring something back" Boomer yelled. He flew out his Window with his hood.

At the powerpuff girls house they got a call. Blossom picked up thePhone "Help! Someone in a hood is robbing the Townsville grocery store!" Yelled the person on the other end "We are on it!" yelled blossom and Slammed the phone down. After they got to the store they could see it Was roid "ROID?" all three yelled at the same time. Roid went to get Something out of his pocket "go!" yelled Blossom. This alerted Roid And looked at buttercup charging at him. He grabbed her hand and spun Her back at the two girls. Roid took the 100$ and went to give it to the cashier when Bubbles attacked him pushing him to the ground. Roid picked her up And stabbed a syringe in her back. The syringe contained antidote x. Then he held a knife to her neck. Roid held the knife this way for a Moment and then pushed her onto the road lightly. Then he payed the 50$ needed and left. When roid was leaving the building he threw a syringe At bubbles. It didn't stab into her, it fell in her hand. Bubbles got Up and realized she couldn't use her powers. When the three went Back into the house Bubbles was covered in dirt "what happened Bubbles?" Asked the professor. She didn't want to say what happened so Blossom Said it instead "someone was at the store and the storekeeper thought He was robbing it because you can't see his face. Bubbles hit him to The ground and he stabbed her with antidote x. And the person was Someone from school and was buying the groceries, and when he was Leaving he gave her this" she handed the syringe to the professor. The professor said "I have to check this before you inject this bubbles" The professor went into his lab and put it on his scanner. All the Girls followed "wait this can't be..." said the professor


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" asked Bubbles "it's a mixture that will cure any antidote x Effects" Said the professor. He took the syringe and gave it to Bubbles "You will want to use this" He said. Bubbles injected herself with the Mixture and suddenly got all her powers back "I guess he wanted to live So he stabbed you with the antidote so you couldn't hurt him" blossom Said. "Anyway girls it's 10:00 now off to bed!" the professor said. They went into bed and waited until the next day.

At the next day of school Bubbles found princess "please let me be A powerpuff girl!" princess asked. Even if she was 16 she still Was the girl who wanted to be a powerpuff girl. "It isn't my decision" Said Bubbles "and I won't persuade blossom" princess was mad. Very mad, She ran off outside of school and called her dad "daddy I need to Kidnap someone for ransom" "ok who will it be?" asked her dad Princess looked around to make sure no one was looking and whispered Into the phone "Bubbles"

After school Roid was walking home and seen that 2 people were trying To get bubbles. One had injected her with antidote x and the other Was trying to get her into a bag. Roid walked up to the 2 people "Hey look it is another kid" said one of the people "Help!" yelled Bubbles. Roid replied "gladly" he ran up to him and went to punch him But got injected with antidote x. Unlike his brothers, Roid (A.K.A Boomer) always trained without his powers since grade 7 and he got Very good at it. He ran to the person who was holding bubbles and Trying to push her into a bag. Roid punched him straight into a tree. Killing him in the process, next the other person ran straight towards Him. He spun jumped and kicked him in the face and knocked him out. "Thanks roid!" yelled Bubbles and ran up to him and hugged him. After A few minutes both of them moved away and Bubbles blushed "Heh" said Roid "w-well g-g-goodbye!" yelled Bubbles running towards home. Roid Ran towards his house. Once he got to his house he took off his hood And Brick looked at his blood on his clothes "Boomer, how many People did you kill?" he asked. Boomer replied "1 or 2, maybe 6" "nice job!" yelled Brick, high fiving his brother. "Anyway I'm going to Go to my room" said Boomer. Back at the puff's house bubbles ran to her Room. "I wonder what happened" blossom said to herself. Bubbles wasn't Sad though. She didn't care if she didn't have powers she felt happy. Around 10:00 PM Boomer got his hood on and walked outside.

When he was Around the puffs house he ran into princess "what do you want?" he asked "Oh nothing, except you killing the people I hired!" she yelled "that Was you?" Roid got into fighting position. Suddenly something hit him In the back "OW!" Roid yelled. It was antidote x Then two people came with knives and Grabbed him by the shirt collar, princess was holding a phone camera so

He couldn't kill or hurt them. Bubbles was looking out the window To see two people hurting Roid. Bubbles gasped, someone stabbed him in His arm. He took out his gun, Bubbles started running downstairs and Grabbed her coat to get outside. Roid pointed the gun and shot both of Them in the head "I'm showing everybody this!" princess yelled and Started running away. Roid pointed the gun at her when she felt something Touch her shoulder. He looked around to see bubbles there looking at Him. She looked at the bad wound in his arm "Roid, you have a knife Through your arm" She picked up his arm and looked at it "It's alright" Said Roid. Bubbles replied "no its not, come inside ill help you bandage It up" "I can't, wasn't I the one who stabbed you with antidote x, remember?" Said Roid "Right, do you have one of those syringes that will give Me my powers back" asked Bubbles. Roid didn't say anything. He Just took out a syringe and was going to give it to her, She moved her Hand away and asked "can you do it? I would but it hurts a lot so I won't be Able to" Roid nodded and picked up her hand, she blushed but closed Her eyes while he put the syringe in and injected the mixture, when He injected it. One tear left Bubbles eye "ummm are you ok?" Asked Roid, Bubbles replied "yes, I'm ok, it just hurt a bit" Roid wiped a tear From her eye. "Let me help you get up" she told Roid "no thanks, I'm Not taking a risk" Roid replied "Good point, I'll go and get the bandages And come back down" Bubbles flew to her room and got the bandages and Flew back down. She bandaged up her cut and looked at him "I need to Make sure there isn't any more cuts" she said "believe me, there isn't Any cuts anywhere else" said Roid "it looks like there is one on your Face, let me check" Said Bubbles. Her face got closer to his. He looked And seen she was blushing, he went closer to check is she was, she Closed her eyes and went closer. Their lips touched each other and they went back very quickly. Roid looked and saw Brick and Butch outside. "CRAP!" he whispered and pulled bubbles behind the fence "what's Wrong?" Bubbles asked "Brick and Butch are out there, they don't like Me and I don't know if they are going to leave anytime soon" Roid said "Well then I guess you are staying here" Bubbles said, she looked around And giggled "come up to my room" Bubbles carried him up to her room without them noticing


	4. Chapter 4

Once Roid got up to the room he looked at the time "its 1:00 are you Sure I can stay here for the night?" Roid asked "do you have another Choice?" asked Bubbles "Good point, anyway I'll sleep on the floor" He got on the floor and took off his coat he was wearing. He did his best to hide the blue on his shirt but after a while he just Put the coat back on not caring what happened and went to sleep.

He got up in the middle of the night when he heard knocking and heard "Bubbles, are you in there? I need to tell you something" it was the Professor. Roid looked at the bed, no one was there. He looked down To see that Bubbles was beside him, Roid tried to shake Her awake. Bubbles got up quickly, blushing. "Why did You wake me up?" asked Bubbles "Bubbles? Is someone else in there?" The professor went to unlock the door, Roid slipped under the bed and Hid there. The professor walked in and looked at Bubbles "Bubbles, it Sounded as if there is someone else in here" "oh I was just on my computer Talking to Roid" said Bubbles. All roid was thinking was "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" After 2 minutes of the professor making sure no one was inside he went To leave and he heard a knock come from the bottom of the bed. "Bubbles Who is under there?" asked the professor. Roid accidentally hit the Bed trying to get out of the bed. "N-n-n-nothing it was nothing!" said Bubbles. The professor looked at the clock "oh no it's 4:00! I got to Work on a project!" the professor ran out of the door and down to His lab "hey Bubbles, there is some interesting stuff in here" Roid said, he didn't really look at anything. "D-did you see the pictures I drew?" Bubbles asked, she sounded like she REALLY didn't want anyone To look at them. Roid went over to a pile of pictures. "Yes, I'm reading The 3rd one" he looked through the pages. Page one was Brick, the Second one was Butch, and the third one was boomer with a giant heart Around him and lots of hearts around it. Upon looking at it boomer Took his phone quickly and took a photo "Get out of there!" Bubbles Pulled Roid out of the bed and he got up "Geez I was only joking, I Didn't see anything" said Roid. They heard knocks on the door "Bubbles there is someone in there!" yelled Blossom "yeah and if they Snuck in there they better get ready for a beating!" yelled buttercup Roid stared at the window "I got to get out of here" Roid climbed Up to the window, ready to jump off "wait, you can't jump" Bubbles Said. "Ok on the count of three I'm busting through this door" said buttercup After she counted to three she busted though the door. The vibration from The door busting slung Roid out the window before they could see anything. Roid quickly took the bandages off and jumped the fence. "Hey B-" Roid Grabbed him by the shirt and whispered "at the house, dumbass" after they Got home Brick was the first one to talk, "Boomer how did you get that Giant cut?" Roid looked at his giant stab wound that went straight Through his arm "Some asshole" Roid said, Brick thought it was one Of the powerpuff girls so he said "we are going to attack them for this And- wait, why did you have your hood on?" "Wellllllll... I was there For studying when Buttercup thought I snuck in and sent me down the Window" Roid lied, if he told him what really happened they would Yell at them BIGTIME and probably attack him.

At school Roid was at his locker when Bubbles came up to him "hey Bubbles, what's up?" Roid asked bubbles "w-w-we-well I-I-I was thinking About when you came to school and up to this point" Bubbles answered "and you want to talk about this Because?" "Well I-I wanted to A-a-ask you if you wanted to..." Bubbles Talked but she couldn't get the words out "Yes, I know what you're going To say" Roid replied. Back at his locker, Rick saw everything, and he Punched straight through his locker, after school Roid took his normal Route with his brothers. Rick came up to him and clenched his fist "I know what you did today" He punched Roid through the tree, Bubbles Was not very far when this was happening "what happened, tell me" Tom asked Rick. Rick told Tom everything that he saw "I don't get the Big deal, he got a date" Said Tom, Rick went and grabbed Roid's shirt Collar "break up with the bitch!" Rick yelled straight at Roid. Roid looked around to see Bubbles watching in horror. "No, Fucking no!" Roid yelled. He held Rick's arm and flipped him over and picked him up By the shirt collar "fucking asshole, what makes you think you can Tell me what I can do!" Roid yelled straight at Rick "your dumb, you Can't figure out anything and your strength isn't much DIFFERANT!" Rick tried To flip Roid over but failed, Roid put him up against a tree "listen Bastard, I AMN FUCKING SMARTER THAN YOU! AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THEN BRING SOME FUCKING BANDAGES!" Roid still had Rick on the tree "Let...m...e...do...wn...I'm...choking" Rick passed Out after he said those words. Roid threw him down on the ground. Roid looked at Bubbles to see that she was running away "hey bubbles!" Yelled Roid, he ran after her. Tom went and carried the passed out Rick home

"Bubbles! Why are you running?" Roid called out to Bubbles, when he Caught up to her he grabbed her hand and pulled her back "why are You running?" asked Roid "why did you kill him? Over me?" Asked Bubbles "I didn't kill him, he is my brother, and he only passed Out and I would never kill anyone over you unless they hurt you" Roid said, Bubbles went and hugged him. They stayed in that position For a couple of minutes then Bubbles closed her eyes and went closer To his face. Roid blushed, but did the same. A couple of seconds later They were kissing, they stayed like this for about 6 minutes, then Pulled away. Bubbles looked to see that she was by her house. Blossom Was looking through the window "oh no!" Bubbles yelled. Roid looked at Blossom at the window "Bubbles, before you go home come with me" Roid Took Bubbles hand and ran towards an ally "Roid why did you take me Here?" Bubbles voice sounded like someone was going to attack her "Listen nothing is going to happen, you can stay close to the entrance" m Going to tell you this you have to promise not to tell anybody" Said Roid "ok I promise" Bubbles said. Roid replied with a strong voice t" Bubbles told t want this to affect us but..." Roid took off his hood to show Bubbles he was Boomer "anyway Bubbles Are y-" Boomer saw Bubbles running off, she left a note, it read

**_Dear Roid,_**

**_I didn't know you were you._**

**_But I want to tell you something_**

**_We are through_**

**_-bubbles_**

**_P.s: my decision is final_**

Boomer was shocked when he read the note, she was the only person She thought of. After reading the note he threw it on the ground. Then he started to run off to his house. After Bubbles got home she Talked to Buttercup "R...R...Roid...Is...B...B..." Bubbles Could barley breathe because she ran very fast "Roid is who?!" yelled Buttercup, she was on the couch watching TV, Bubbles hesitated to Tell them as Boomer told them not to "N-n-nothing" "anyway Bubbles, You know that test score I got? Well I wrote on it a special note" Buttercup told her, "What did it say?" Bubbles walked up to her, When she was two feet close to her Buttercup told her what the Letter was "ok-ok so the note was basically this..." Bubbles Was shocked and checked her pockets. "Oh No, the note isn't in my pocket!" Bubbles thought if the note got to boomer, and if it did, was it necessary. I mean, she thought She was going to tell him that tomorrow, at least that's what she Thought. At night she was thinking 'I liked him when I knew he was Roid But he had the same personality, that's it! I'm not going to focus On the past, the rowdyruffs didn't do anything in the past years, But just to make sure' Bubbles crept out of bed and into a file Cabinet, after the rowdyruff attacks, they made a record for everyone They bring to jail, or heard they did a crime on the news. Bubbles Checked through the files until she got to "rowdyruffs" the file said "Last crime: 8 years ago" Bubbles was happy to read the note. At the Rowdyruffs household, Boomer took his IPod out of the bottom of his Bed and put it on shuffle, sadly, this song came on:

**Singer: Now and then I think of when we were together**

** Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

At this point, Boomer was trying to breathe in and out, to prevent

Rage.

**Singer: Told myself that you were right for me**

** But felt so lonely in your company**

** But that was love and it's an ache I still remember**

Boomer knew that listening to this song will make him mad, but he still

Listened

**Singer: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness**

** Like resignation to the end, always the end**

Boomer took a look to his right, the 5 inch thick concrete wall was There. Boomer thought that the wall could handle his rage and probably Would calm him down, so he pulled his fist behind his head. Then he Punched the wall. The force of his punch put a hole through the wall. Then Butch ran to his room "what the hell Boomer! You put a hole Through the wall connected to my room! Why the hell did you do that?" Boomer was surprised that he built up THAT much rage to be able to Break a five inch concrete wall, "sorry butch, I was mad" Butch just Looked at him. Then he walked back to his room, covering up the wall With a poster. Boomer looked at his desk, on it was paper, pen and Gun. Boomer had the perfect idea, he wrote on the paper with the pen:

_Dear Bubbles:_

_I liked you a lot, but now that you told me we are through, don't run_

_Around Townville hill at around 2:00 because you will hear a gunshot._

_Signed-Boomer_

Boomer folded it in half and wrote BUBBLES on it, and then he flew over To their house, regardless if it was 12:00 PM. Bubbles was checking Through the files remembering the years, then she heard a knock at her Window. She walked upstairs to see it was someone covered in a white Sheet. She thought it was a villain so she laser vision'd it down to the ground. It was Boomer under the sheet, "owww, fuck" he whispered to himself, he Flew upstairs to the window again and held up the note to her. She walked Slowly towards the windows and grabbed the note. After she took it The sheet fell off Boomer, Bubbles tried to say something "boo-" But before she could get anything out. He flew straight to the Townsville Hill. Bubbles unfolded the note and read it, her eyes teared up as She finished the note. She ran towards the closet and grabbed the coat, But before she got out she heard the professor behind her "Bubbles, What are you doing?


	5. Chapter 5

"I have nothing to live for" Boomer said to himself, he was loading His gun, waiting for 2:00 so he will shoot himself, he waited, and Waited. "I got to go to something!" bubbles told to the professor, She was stuttering between her words "Well, I don't know what anything At 1:50 AM would you have to go to, then again. I heard of a few pet Centers start at 1:30. Well in that case, bye!" the professor waved Goodbye to Bubbles and went back to his room, rubbing his eyes, Bubbles ran towards the Townsville hill. "Crap if I run right now I'll get there at 2:01" she said. But she didn't care what the odds Were, she only cared if Boomer was still alive. Boomer loaded the gun, Put it in his right hand, and put the barrel up to his head. He turned Around to the people standing and talking below. "Goodbye" Boomer Muttered to himself and tried to pull the trigger. But before he did He heard a voice "boomer?" it didn't sound like any voice he heard Before. Boomer closed his eyes, turned around and pointed the gun at Where the voice was coming from. "Listen bastard, I've had my life ruined in two ways, so just let me shoot myself" Boomer said, his head was down so no one could see his eyes. The dark figure started walking closer "I'm fucking warning you!" Boomer yelled at the figure, "Boomer, I just want to help" the figure came closer. Finally Boomer pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight towards the figure, hitting it in the leg "AHH!" the figure screamed, and it fell down and held its leg. Boomer opened his eyes shocked to see who it was

"Bubbles! are you okay?" Boomer ran towards bubbles, and sat down beside her. Bubbles was crying, Boomer looked at Bubbles leg, "here, Bubbles let me help" Boomer was about to help her when he realized and stood up "I bet you don't even care about me though and you hate me" Bubbles was looking at him. She realized he read the note. "*SNIFF* I-II-I-I-I'M o-k-ay *SNIFF* a-an-and I D-do cc-c-c-care about you!" Bubbles stood on her knees and crawled towards Boomer, she put her head on his knees, crying with the pain on her leg "ok.. I'll help you" Boomer got on his knees, and looked at bubbles, their faces were 2 inches away from each other, bubbles quickly but her face forward and quickly kissed him on the lips. Boomer blushed and looked at her leg "I'm going to have to take out the bullet, spray it with disinfectant and bandage it, so as much as it will hurt please know I am not trying to hurt you" Bubbles nodded and placed her leg across Boomers arms. He took out a medical kit he left in his pocket and took out some tweezers. Boomer tried to pull the bullet out but she pulled away "S-sorry, b-b-but *sniff* It will hurt" Bubbles said. Boomer remembered having to take out a bullet himself once, it hurt like hell. "I'm sorry, I'll make sure not to hurt you?" Bubbles put her leg in Boomers lap this time and Waited, she closed her eyes and waited, bracing for pain. Boomer smiled, and when he went to pull the bullet out with them. Boomer leaned over and kissed her. Bubbles opened her eyes, surprised but she just closed her eyes and waited. 6 Minutes later they stopped kissing and Boomer looked at her "did that hurt?" Boomer asked, still smiling. Bubbles was blushing so much that you wouldn't know the difference between a tomato red and her face. Finally she said "it took you that long to pull out a bullet?" suddenly the pain stopped "actually I pulled it out 5 minutes ago" Boomer started laughing, Bubbles hit Boomer on the arm lightly "anyway what do you need to do next?" Boomer took the disinfectant from his first aid kit and she gave him her leg. He put on a little and Bubbles said "Boomer, that hurts a lot!" she lied, she just hoped he would kiss him again. Boomer smiled and leaned over again and kissed her until he got the disinfectant on. Then he sat back up "Bubbles, now I just need to bandage it up" Boomer said, he picked up some bandages, but Bubbles pushed it away "No thanks, I'm scared it will hurt" Boomer looked at her funny "okay now I know you are joking" Bubbles smiled and gave him a hug "I know, I just liked what you did to take my mind off the pain" then Boomer took out the bandages and wrapped them around Bubbles leg where the wound was. Then the police came up and pointed a gun at Boomer "your coming with us for attempted murder" They picked up Boomer and threw him in the car. Bubbles ran up to the cop in the car "he didn't try to kill me! I acted like some kind of murderer, he didn't see my face, then he bandaged me up!" Bubbles was very sad as Boomer could be killed if her story didn't let him out. "Very well, Bubbles you could never lie to us" the police tried to take Boomer out, but when they opened the door. Bubbles ran towards him and pulled him out of the car. After they left Bubbles looked at Boomer "hey Boomer the sun is coming up! come watch it" Bubbles had Boomer sit down beside him to watch the sunset. She put her head against his shoulder and Boomer put his arm around her. Blossom walked behind them watching the sunset "Bubbles? Boomer? what are you doing?" Blossom said.

behind them, they were surprised and jumped "b-blossom, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked "Well bubbles, another important question is why are you bandaged up and why is boomer beside you and why is he holding a gu-" Blossom jumped backwards like something was shot at her but stopped at the last minute "YOU SHOT MY SISTER!" Blossom yelled at Boomer, she picked him up and looked down the cliff that was close to them. Blossom started moving him towards the cliff but before he fell Bubbles grabbed his hand and pulled him back up "don't hurt him!" Bubbles hugged Boomer like he was a teddy bear blossom was about to throw in the fire "Bubbles, he shot you and you don't care?!" Blossom asked, she thought her sister lost her mind "only because I acted like I was going to hurt him!" Bubbles didn't want blossom to hurt him "well, Boomer is still evil and I won't let you see him!" Blossom went to grab Bubbles hand but she hid behind Boomer "he is not evil! if he was, he would of killed me here, but he didn't" Bubbles told her. She was still holding Boomer as close as she could. Hoping Blossom would forget about them and go. Blossom looked at Boomer, she thought about them for a moment 'ok so Boomer had A chance to kill Bubbles but instead he helped her' Blossom finally spoke "ok, I thought about it, you can still stay with him, but I will be watching" Bubbles smiled, after Blossom left Bubbles looked at the sun "well, the sun came back up" Boomer waved goodbye but stopped and asked "wait, bubbles how did that hurt you? I mean I thought chemical x could help cuts and broke bones" Bubbles looked at Boomer. She took off her boot to show a hole in her foot "Boomer, I got antidote x put in me. I was walking trying to find you, and it got injected in my foot" Bubbles smiled and waved goodbye. Boomer flew to his house and Bubbles walked.

Once Boomer got home Butch walked up to him "What were you doin-" Butch looked at the blood on his clothes "Boomer stop killing people already!" Butch walked to his room and Boomer walked into his. Boomer got on his facebook "Roid" and uploaded the 3 pictures Bubbles drew and wrote "Bubbles wrote these, she is A great artist!" A few moments later a comment from Bubbles came on it "how did you get these! :(" Boomer smiled and commented "heh" and logged off.

School started in an hour so he went to bed. After he got up Boomer got ready to go to school. After he got to school the first thing that happened was Bubbles tackled him down to the ground "hi Roid" she said. She went and kissed him for 2 minutes, then the bell rang. After he got in Mitch got a habit of calling Roid names and making fun of him "hey asshole! go fuck yourself!" Mitch yelled at him. Roid got mad, but he just shrugged it off and kept working. Mitch always said this for 3 months. Roid got pissed off when Mitch yelled "your worthless! you will never do anything!" Roid got up and upholstered his gun and pointed it at his face. The teacher walked up to him "Roid! put the gun down!" Roid looked at the teacher, But just looked back at Mitch. Still aiming the gun at him. Bubbles walked behind him and put her hand on his shoulder "It isn't worth it Roid" Roid looked at Bubbles and looked down, ashamed, and then he holstered his gun and The teacher yelled at him "Roid! Go to the office!" Roid got up And shrugged. Then walked to the office like nothing happened


	6. Chapter 6

Once Roid got to the office he sat across from the principal. He was looking through his files and finally looked at him "Roid, why did you almost kill Mitch?" Roid looked down and stood up "I would of killed that Bastard because he-" Roid stopped and sat down. He did enough as he broke enough rules to get expelled. "Ok Roid. You are suspended for the rest of the year. You may come back but you will stay in grade 10" Roid was surprised at the rule "fine with me, no school feels great" The principal told him something before he left "Roid, you have to stay here for today, your suspension starts tomorrow" Roid nodded and walked out the door. Bubbles was waiting for him to come back, after he did Bubbles waved hi and Roid passed him a note, it read:

_bubbles: I have to tell you something_

_ -Roid (A.K.A Boomer)_

Bubbles looked at Roid, she didn't know what he had to talk to her about, But she just went back to work and waited until after school.

After school Bubbles ran to him and gave him a hug. After a few seconds Roid told something important to her "I have been expelled until next year, I'm sorry" Bubbles widened her eyes and stepped away from him. She was sad that she won't see Roid (or Boomer!) For a whole year, because she couldn't go to his house, and he can't go over to hers. She was trying to fight back her tears "well then bye Roid!" she flew away as fast as she could. Roid walked home when three people ran to him. One grabbed a syringe and injected it into his lower arm "OW!" Roid yelled out. The person who hit him with the syringe looked at it and had a surprised face "dammit! wrong syringe!" Roid fell on his knees, holding his arm. Suddenly black mist started circling around him, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were flaming blue, suddenly his skin and clothes turned black and he got up. He turned around and put up his hand. He punched the ground and an black hole sucked the three men in and it closed. At this point he turned back into his normal self and walked home.

At his house Butch was punching a dummy. Boomer took off his hood and walked over to him "Hey butch, what did you get suspended for this time?" Butch stopped punching and turned to him "I skipped the day Boomer, and what did you do?" Boomer looked to his right and spoke "I almost killed Mitch for calling me worthless" Butch didn't look very surprised "nice job Boomer! how about you try that power and rage on this dummy, I can't break it!" Boomer nodded and walked towards Butch. He was happy and yellow mist covered around him. He just kept punching the dummy, Pretending it was Mitch. The first punch he gave went through the dummy. "Hey Boomer! how did you get that strong?" Brick was standing behind him "I got suspended for a fight and now I just Pretended the dummy was the person I fought" Brick looked at him, processing what he said " ok 1, YOU got SUSPENDED?!" Boomer nodded, Brick high fived his brother "we should celebrate with a party! invite your friends" Brick said to Butch and Boomer. Boomer nodded and ran to face book to invite Bubbles. Butch ran and Invited everyone he knew, Including Blossom and buttercup. Brick walked over to their boom box and put in Butch's playlist. He turned and yelled to Butch "I just put in your playlist!" Boomer sighed at what Brick said.

On Friday around 68 people came over. Boomer was standing against a wall with his arms crossed. Butch came over and turned on a song: **stereo: ever since I could remember, **

**everything inside of me, **

**just wanted to fit in OH OH OH **

Boomer remembered this song. It reminded him of what happened with the three men and what happened

**stereo: I was never one for pretenders, **

**Everything I tried to be, **

**Just wouldn't settle in **

**OH OH OH**

Boomer remembered what happened, what would everyone think, he didn't know

**stereo: if I told you what i was, **

**Would you turn your back on me?**

At this point, Boomer looked at Bubbles, chatting with her friends

**stereo: And if I seem dangerous, **

**would you be scared?**

Boomer opened his eyes, he closed his eyes and ran outside, Bubbles saw This and ran after him.


End file.
